AMAI
by yuki-souma
Summary: AMAI SWEET DULCE . ESPECIAL POR SAN VALENTIN. Estaban proximos al dia de San Valentin, y debido a un encargo, para nuestros dos exorcistas favoritos: Bakkanda y Moyashi, estos deben salir de la orden, teniendo un buen rato a solas. ¿Qué pasará?


./

Como Allen Walker

**EL ALMA DEL VAMPIRO**  
de BRITE, POPPY Z.

La cancion del musico

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite****  
**Luego, el chico cae dormido

**Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo****  
**La llama dentro de las cenizas encendidas

**Hitotsu, futatsu to****  
**Y uno por uno.

**Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**  
Muchas queridas siluetas aparecen

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no****  
**Miles de sueños

**Yume, yume**  
Lanzados a la Tierra

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni****  
**En la noche donde ojos plateados parpadean

**Umareochita kagayaku omae****  
**El brillante tú ha nacido

**Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga****  
**Aunque innumerables plegarias

**Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo****  
**Son regresadas a la Tierra por el pasar de los millones de años.

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru****  
**Seguiré rezando  
** Douka kono ko ni ai o****  
**Sin importar el qué, colma a este niño de amor  
**Tsunaida te ni KISU o****  
**Y besa las manos enlazadas

**AMAI**

_**Dulce**_

_Encontré__ en ti todo lo que busque en sueños, lo descubrí contigo, que ahora estas a mi lado. Ahora puedo decir que soy feliz, me has hecho sonreír otra vez, ahora puedo volar con mis alas rotas, mientras aun me sostengas, no caeré, viviré por ti, porque este es nuestro sueño, este es nuestro mundo, somos tu y yo. Seguiré viviendo en ti, mis sueños seguirán su camino, mientras aun sostengas mi mano, no caeré, vivire por ti._

Un joven albino iba caminando animosamente junto a un chico de largos y sedosos cabellos negros, firmemente atados en una coleta. Estaba feliz de haber sido enviado por Komui, que lo había mandado junto a Kanda a realizar las compras para Lenalee y de paso, para Jeryll, ya que como decía el supervisor: su preciosa hermanita no tenía que cargar bolsas y lastimar sus preciosas manitos de ángel.

Eran pocas las veces en que podían salir libremente y más difícil todavía, poder estar juntos sin tener que preocuparse por las fijas miradas de los demás miembros de la orden oscura.

Sonrío mientras observaba disimuladamente a su silencioso acompañante, sin poder evitar que un sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas. Era una vista encantadora: Los cabellos de Kanda agitándose libremente por el viento, su mirada penetrante, mirando fijamente el vaivén en el que se movían suavemente las hojas de los árboles a causa del fuerte viento que pasaba, su lento caminar firme y decidido, y esa expresión segura y altanera en su rostro. Sonrío por lo bajo. Jamás había pensado en enamorarse de alguien, y jamás se le había ocurrido que ese alguien fuera Kanda Yuu, pero no se arrepentía, Kanda podía tener sus defectos, como toda persona, pero lo amaba, con todos sus defectos y las virtudes que poco a poco empezaba a descubrir, incluso, casi podría decir, que mientras mas defectos tuviera le gustaba mas, pero no era de masoquista, claro que no, simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo, cada gesto, cada fibra de su ser, no lo dejaba de cautivar, estaba enamorado, completamente enamorado de él. Y ahí estaba, con la mirada posada en sus ojos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por llevar tanto rato mirándolo sin decir palabra. Sonrío divertido, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

-Che, ¿Que tanto miras?- le pregunto, con esa voz varonil, mostrando una ligera molestia, que no hacia mas que hacerlo sonreír. -¿Qué tengo algo en la cara…?-le pregunto, molestándose mas por aquella risita educada e infantil del peliblanco.

-No tienes nada, Kanda… -le sonríe, controlando su risita. Sabia que le iba a preguntar algo así. Alzo el rostro, en un intento de mostrarse más serio, viendo la mirada seria de Kanda, que ahora enarcaba una ceja, haciéndolo reír más.

-Che, moyashi… -susurro el pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia si, lamiendo suavemente la mejilla en la que se encontraba su cicatriz, sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura. Allen lo miro sorprendido, correspondiendo a su abrazo, sonrojándose al ver a las personas que pasaban quedarse paradas mirándolos cuchicheando quien sabe que cosas; pero, ellos no importaban en ese momento: había una sola persona en el mundo que le importaba más que salvar las almas de los akuma, y la vida de las personas, esa única persona, dueña de su corazón, que estaba justo ahí, frente a sus ojos. Correspondió a la sonrisa de Kanda, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, y este le sonrío una vez mas, cogiéndolo por el mentón, para luego unir sus labios en un corto pero intenso beso, para luego apartarse de el, dejándolo atrás, retomando el paso. El peliblanco se quedo ahí parado, mirándolo avanzar y luego detenerse, volteando el rostro, uniendo su mirada con la suya. – ¿Qué…? ¿Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?- le pregunto, mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-No…, tenemos que llevar esto a la orden… -susurro, pensativo, mientras miraba las bolsas que cargaba, volviendo a cogerlas, avanzando hacia Kanda, que seguía aguardando, sin dejar de mirarlo. Apenas estuvo a su lado, este le sonrió con burla, haciendo que Allen le contestara con una cara de molestia y voz seria. -¿Qué…?

-Ya, deja de hacer el tonto y vámonos… -le respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras retomaba la marcha. Allen alzó una ceja, mirándolo con ironía "¿Quién esta haciendo el tonto?"

-Tonto Bakanda… -susurro bajito, sonriendo, mientras volvía a caminar, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Su mirada se ilumino, deteniendo su paso, quedándose parado enfrente a una tienda de dulces y chocolates, haciéndole recordar el porque de aquella salida. Sintió de repente la voz de Kanda muy cerca de él haciéndolo voltearse.

-Tsk, nos falta comprar el chocolate, ¿verdad…? -susurro, recordando el encargo de Lenalee en un gesto de fastidio. Llevaban dos horas con los pedidos del cocinero y aun faltaba el encargo de la china. El peliblanco siguió mirando aquella tienda con tanto decorado romántico, sonrojándose un poco, mientras unas gotitas de sudor bajaban por su frente. Era una lástima que hicieran tanta propaganda con aquel día y lo usaran por motivos comerciales, pero, aun así, era algo muy lindo de ver. Sonrío ligeramente, recordando que para esas fechas se podía ver mucha gente recorriendo las tiendas, todo el mundo estaba en las nubes, sin poder evitar pensar en aquella fecha; por las calles abundan las parejas, y se podían ver hombres y mujeres buscando algún presente para el día de San Valentín. El samurai centro su vista en su pequeño acompañante por un momento, disimuladamente, mientras avanzaba en dirección hacia la tienda. –Vamos…-le llamo en apenas un susurro, deteniéndose en la entrada de aquella Tienda de dulces, esperando, mientras Allen sonreía, deteniéndose junto a el. Ingresaron a la tienda, mirando con una gotita resbalando por su frente: el decorado era algo exagerado, en el techo de la tienda colgaban corazones, habían pasteles, y miles de chocolates, y cajas de bombones. El albino no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo marcara sus mejillas, por su parte, el samurai mostraba una cara de fastidio, aunque al mismo tiempo algo avergonzado; la tienda estaba llena, si, pero solo de mujeres, y una que otra pareja de enamorados, todos mirándolos a ellos, que habían entrado juntos y vestían ropas muy extrañas.

-Esto…-El albino trago saliva, sonriendo con nerviosismo, al tiempo que sacaba una lista de la chaqueta, sonriendo a la vendedora, que correspondió con una sonrisa divertida, sin dejar de mirarlos a ambos.

-Caballeros... ¿En que puedo servirles…?, ¿buscan algo en especial para su velada romántica…?-Les pregunto, en un intento de ser amable, sin saber que solo lograba avergonzar a uno, y molestar al otro, haciendo que una vena saliera peligrosamente, marcando su cabeza.

-Mujer…, nadie ha dicho nada sobre una estúpida velada romántica…-susurro Kanda con una voz tenebrosa, que parecía sacada del inframundo, asustando a todos los enamorados y empleados del lugar, a excepción de Allen, que estaba preocupado porque no se metieran en problemas, y detuvo con ambas manos, a Kanda que avanzaba con un aura asesina hacia aquella desafortunada vendedora, y es que nadie, NADIE podía burlarse de Yuu Kanda, o interferir en su vida sin tener idea de nada. Sin embargo, se detuvo, mirando a su acompañante de cabellos albinos como los de un anciano, que era más bajo que el, y por ello se había ganado el titulo de Moyashi.

-Kanda…-susurro el menor, sin ninguna pizca de temor en su voz, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, hasta que este hizo un gesto de fastidio, mirando a la vendedora con furia, para luego cruzarse de brazos, y ponerse en una esquina del lugar.

-Esta bien, apúrate moyashi, no tenemos todo el día…-le recordó, mirándolo de reojo, mientras extendía la mano, cogiendo las bolsas que cargaba Allen, que lo miraba confundido, argumentando que podía cargar con ellas, para que luego el samurai, haciendo uso solamente de una mirada, lo convenciera de que le convenía apurarse y pasarle las malditas bolsas si no quería meterse en problemas. El albino suspiro, entregándole las bolsas, para luego dirigirse de nueva cuenta hacia la vendedora. A diferencia de al momento de entrar, ahora el lugar estaba en completo silencio, y apenas murmuraban las parejas del lugar, atemorizadas por el mal humor y el aura oscura que rodeaba al acompañante de ese niñito con cabellos de anciano.

-Buenas tardes, mis disculpas por la actitud de mi compañero…-susurro, mirando de soslayo al aludido, que hizo sonar la lengua con uno de sus típicos: Tsk; la muchacha de cabellos castaños le sonrío con cierto nerviosismo, mientras miraba a aquel par de clientes tan extraños. Lo primero que pensó al verlos fue que eran un par de chicos muy apuestos, aunque al parecer, completamente distintos, estaba decidiendo cual le gustaba mas físicamente, eligiendo al mas alto, para luego ver esa actitud salvaje que este tenia. Ahora miraba al otro chico de cabellos albinos, pensando que era extraño, aunque parecía todo un caballero, o más bien "caballerito"; suspiro agotada, ese niñito podría ser su hermano menor, además, más que compañeros de algún tipo de trabajo extraño, parecían una pareja de enamorados.

-No hay problema, ¿Qué desea?-le pregunto, con voz desganada la joven, esforzándose por sonreír con amabilidad, como una buena trabajadora, aunque le resultara difícil, ya que cada vez que sonreía, sentía la mirada del otro chico furiosa sobre ella. Escucho como el chico menor, buscaba de nuevo aquel papel arrugado que parecía tener su encargo, y miro al otro joven, el mas alto, que miraba al otro chico, y luego a ella, con una mirada de advertencia. Definitivamente, estas dos personas son una pareja, pensó la chica con tristeza, maldiciendo a Dios por aquel desperdicio, por más linda pareja que pareciera, ¿Por qué los chicos lindos ya estaban casados, comprometidos, o enamorados de chicas y a veces, de chicos? ¡Así jamás iba a encontrar un chico guapo para ella!, suspiro, resignándose a vivir su vida con un viejo panzón y velludo como su madre, lo que era lamentable y más aun al ver a ese bello par de hombres.

-Ah, ¡aquí esta!- anuncio el albino, cogiendo nuevamente aquella listita entre sus manos, sonriendo tiernamente, como un niño pequeño. –Veamos….-susurro, traduciendo la letra de la china al suyo propio para poder entenderlo. –Veinte kilos de chocolate dulce, cinco de chocolate blanco y diez de chocolate dulce…., cinco kilos de azúcar flor…, tres kilos de azúcar rubia… dos kilos de almendras y dos de nueces…

Después de una larga lista que tenia a todas las trabajadoras corriendo de aquí hacia allá, llenando bolsas y más bolsas, incluso cajas, terminaron de empaquetar todo el pedido, que acabo, como siempre que se trataba de Lenalee, con una gran cantidad de cajas y bolsas, solo que esta vez no había venido Lavi, para ayudar. Trago saliva, mirando aquellas cajas y bolsas con decisión, mientras las cogía entre sus brazos, sorprendido por su peso. ¡Si que pesaban! Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar de su frente hacia su mejilla, bajando por su mentón a causa del esfuerzo, se encontró con la puerta, sin saber como abrirla, cosa que le facilito Kanda, abriendo la puerta, para luego posar su mano en su espalda, guiándolo fuera de ese lugar. Siguieron avanzando un buen tiempo, hasta que Kanda se detuvo, el albino que iba detrás acelero el paso hasta alcanzarlo, ladeando el rostro, buscando la mirada de Kanda, que no parecía estar cansado, a pesar de ir tanto o más cargado de peso que el.

-¿Kanda…?-Lo llamo, al ver al samurai observando hacia el horizonte con aire distraído, haciéndolo preguntarse que le ocurría. Además, era el quien siempre le decía que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y que acelerara el paso, ¿entonces porque...?; le iba a preguntar precisamente eso cuando este retomo el paso, dejándolo nuevamente atrás, sin decir palabra. Así continuaron todo el camino, en un imperante silencio, hasta que este fue roto, curiosamente por el samurai de pocas palabras.

-Detengámonos. –Dijo, dejando las cosas sobre el pasto, ante la expresión sorprendida de Allen. ¿Había oído bien…?, Kanda estaba actuando realmente extraño esos últimos días, mirándolo de repente, para luego ignorarlo, y después volver a tratarlo como siempre, desde que habían empezado a tener una relación de algún tipo, amorosa, aunque solo fuera por escasos momentos, aquellas noches, que guardaba celosamente en su corazón, y no quería olvidar, aunque fueran tan pocas las veces que podían estar a solas un momento, aunque fueran pocos los sentimientos, los gestos, y las caricias que podían compartir en tan escaso tiempo, cada uno de ellos era un recuerdo maravilloso que atesorar…, de alguna manera, en algún momento, sin darse cuenta de cuando, había estrechado un lazo con ese hombre, un lazo tan fuerte, que ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él. En esos precisos momentos le estaba observando, con aquella mirada desconocida para el que le había mostrado estos últimos días. –Yo lo cargo…-le oyó decir, mientras cogía las cajas y bolsas que llevaba encima Allen, dejándolo desconcertado por aquel gesto y aturdido por la sonrisa que le dirigía ahora, una sonrisa limpia de burla. Lo miro dejar aquellas cosas también en el pasto, para luego acercarse a el, cogiéndolo de la mano, para luego jalarlo con fuerza, rodeándolo con sus brazos posesivamente. -…

-… Kanda…-susurro, cerrando los ojos, mientras enterraba el rostro, apoyándolo sobre el pecho del samurai, sintiendo su aroma, que tanto extrañaba por las mañanas. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras comprendía, sintiendo dolor en su corazón, la realidad atacándolo como una flecha sin piedad, atravesando su corazón, sin destruirlo, una herida sellada por el destino, ese destino que desconocía, y sin embargo le hacia temer, por segunda vez, tras la muerte de Mana, tenia miedo de que podría pasar. Lo abrazo con fuerza, como nunca lo hacia, llorando en su interior. Si, tenia miedo porque amaba, porque amaba a Yuu, porque sabía que podía perderlo, ambos estaban siempre ante situaciones extremas en esa lucha por la salvación de la humanidad, poniendo en riesgo su propia felicidad, por el bien del resto: estar juntos. Quería decirle, decirle cuanto lo amaba, rogarle que no lo dejara nunca, incluso, sintió por un momento, la necesidad de dejarlo todo, y abandonarlo por el. Pero guardo silencio, sabiendo que eso jamás lo diría, que jamás dejaría la orden, porque eran exorcistas, Kanda tampoco lo haría. Inconscientemente apego más su cuerpo al del samurai, al mismo tiempo que este apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Allen, besando tiernamente su cuello, para luego atraerlo hacia si, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si deseara lograr que se hicieran uno, para no perderlo jamás, y el sentía lo mismo. Y es que jamás podrían decirlo con palabras, sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos en su lugar.

-Allen…-Susurro Kanda, aferrándose a su cintura, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al igual que el albino.

_El amor duele, _

_Duele__ de tanto amar, _

_Aun__ así quiero estar contigo,_

_Eres__ todo lo que necesito._

_Eres la persona por quien respiro,_

_Por quien me levanto día a día,_

_Por quien me mantengo con vida,_

_Con quien aprendí a amar._

_El amor duele, pero todo puedo soportarlo si estas aquí,_

_No sueltes la mano, eres mis ojos y sin ti no puedo ver_

_¿__Como quieres que siga caminando_

_Si ya no estarás aquí?_

_Quédate__ conmigo, te amo._

_Mi hogar eres tú,_

_La meta final de mi camino._

_Donde quisiera poner fin a_

_Mi vida, en tus brazos_

_**Quiero estar contigo, no te alejes de mí.**_

El albino alzo el rostro, al mismo tiempo que el samurai aflojaba un poco aquel abrazo, mirándolo, con una sonrisa sincera, viendo el cielo en sus ojos.

-Yuu…-susurro, acercando sus labios a los del samurai, uniendo sus labios en un beso, que no tardo en volverse más pasional.

_Cada vez que estamos juntos_

_Temo que esto pueda terminar_

_Quiero estar contigo…_

-Allen…-le llamo entre aquel beso, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del albino, para luego distanciarse un poco, apreciando como este se inflamaba ligeramente, para luego volver a besarlo, notando la necesidad en los labios de Allen, incitándole a continuar.

_No me dejes…_

…Y lo hizo, recostándolo sobre el pasto de aquel lugar que no existía para ninguno de los dos, en sus ojos solo se encontraba aquel que tenían frente a si. Lo beso con pasión jugando con su lengua, mientras le desabrochaba aquella ropa, desabotonando la camisa en la parte inferior, introduciendo sus manos dentro de esta, sintiendo el contacto de sus dedos con la cálida piel del moyashi. Su sonrisa se ensancho al notar los signos del placer adornando el rostro del albino, disfrutando de que fuera el y solo el, para quien se pondría así. Descendió de sus labios, bajando hasta su cuello, que lamió profusamente, mientras mordía y chupaba determinadas zonas de su pálida piel, disfrutando de los gemidos, que no tardaban un segundo en aparecer. Lo conocía, lo conocía mejor que a si mismo, aquel cuerpo que yacía bajo él…, y lo amaba, cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada te quiero, era una hermosa melodía para sus oídos, una verdadera obra de arte, caída del cielo, bajo sus pies, junto a él.

"Siempre mío…

Siempre tuyo,

Tú y yo,

Dos corazones

Cayendo en amor…"

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la parte superior de la camisa, lamiendo el e

pecho desnudo de Allen, que no dejaba de jadear, paso su mano por aquella piel, escuchando un leve gemido, sonriendo con picardía, mientras lamia ahora, sus pezones, oyéndolo gemir más fuerte, bajo sus manos hasta la parte inferior de la camisa, acariciando con fuerza su estomago, de manera posesiva, mientras mordía los erectos pezones.

-Ah… ¡¡Yuu…!!-se quejó Allen, sonrojado, mientras que el sonreía, besando sus labios apasionadamente, sin detenerse. Sintió la presión aumentando en su parte inferior, volviéndose ya casi insoportable. Maldijo por un segundo a Allen por ponerlo así con tan solo una mirada, con solo gemir, o intentar ocultarlo. Le hacia ser un verdadero pervertido, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos se quejaba de ello. ¿Cómo decir que no a aquel pecado compartido?, sabiendo que ambos se condenaban, y si se iban al infierno, se hundirían juntos, que importaba después el dolor, si todo se volvía soportable con solo recordar un segundo juntos… -¡Nh…! Nn… Ah… -No podía evitarlo, cada roce de su piel con la del samurai era un sensación nueva e indescriptible, cada vez superior a la anterior. –Yuu…-volvió a llamarlo, sonrojado, haciendo chocar sus entrepiernas, apurándolo por medio de sus acciones. El samurai comprendió aquel mensaje silencioso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Allen, mientras le bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas, mirándolo profundamente. Ambos, ya no podían esperar. Se bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones negros, cogiendo a Allen de la cintura, mientras este alzaba sonrojado sus caderas, soltando un gemido al sentir el roce.

-Aguanta, moyashi… -le susurro el samurai, con ternura, mientras le lamia las tetillas, masajeando por encima de los boxers grises de Allen su miembro erecto, excitándolo hasta que los gemidos habían subido de Tono, y el alvino le advirtió entre jadeos, que no podía más. Kanda aparto sus manos del miembro del menor, lamiendo el lóbulo de este, mientras liberaba su miembro erecto, rozando la entrada de Allen que volvía a gemir.

-Ah…, Kan-d-a… ¿A-así… sin mas…?-le pregunto apenas, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cada caricia de las manos del samurai quemaba su piel, placenteramente, con cada caricia se condenaba al infierno, pero aquel infierno le parecía más maravilloso que el mismo cielo, si era a quien amaba a quien se entregaba por amor. Kanda lo miro, algo dudoso, sintiendo su miembro erguirse palpitante al ver la expresión tan apetecible en el rostro de Allen. Sus miradas se encontraron, sin necesidad de palabras. –De acuerdo… hazlo… Yuu…-le pidió, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del samurai, apegándose más a éste que lo miraba ansioso.

Perdóname…, le pidió disculpas en silencio, mientras lo penetraba, tratando de hacerlo con lentitud, para causarle menos dolor. Le oyó gemir más fuerte, preguntándose cual de los dos era mayor… El dolor, o el placer. Entro completamente en su interior, oyendo los gemidos de Allen, quien luego de un momento comenzó a mover sus caderas, jadeando aun, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, jadeando, mientras se penetraba a si mismo con cierta ansiedad. Kanda lo miro sorprendido, Allen nunca hacia eso, siempre era el quien empezaba, preguntándole si estaba listo, y verlo así, esforzándose por darle placer a ambos… Le sonrío, besándole los labios con pasión, entrelazando sus lenguas, para luego morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Allen, al mismo tiempo que salía y entraba, penetrándolo profundamente, uniendo sus movimientos a las caderas de Allen en una danza coordinada, un vaivén que parecía no tener fin, mientras se unían sus cuerpos agitados, deseando que no se acabara nunca esa unión, queriendo olvidar el mañana y el ayer, el mañana desconocido, y el ayer en donde vivían incompletos, añorando su presente, en el que eran felices.

Kanda entro y salio una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, cada vez a mayor velocidad, hasta que ambos alcanzaron su clímax, Allen en ese momento y Kanda un segundo después. El samurai lo abrazo posesivamente, mientras Allen pasaba sus brazos por su espalda, jadeando, aun envuelto en un orgasmo, en esa nube de placer que le quitaba el aire y aceleraba su corazón a un ritmo desenfrenado.

-Ah…ah... hah…-Allen alzo el rostro, sintiendo las manos de Kanda acariciar sus mejillas, y besarlo después, apreto más aquel abrazo, deteniendo a Kanda de su intento por salir de su interior. No…-Negó, bajando la mirada, tratando de ocultar el fuerte sonrojo que atacaba sus mejillas febrilmente. El samurai le sonrío, complaciente, tomándolo por el mentón para volver a besarlo, aguardando hasta que el albino dejara de jadear.

-¿Esta bien…?-pregunto Kanda, después de un tiempo, ante la expresión molesta, avergonzada y distraída de Allen, que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, liberándolo de su abrazo. El samurai salió de su interior, haciendo que al instante Allen entreabriera los labios, gimiendo audiblemente, haciéndolo sonreír con malicia, poniéndolo en una situación aun más vergonzosa.

-¡¡Ba…kanda!por eso te dije…!-se iba a quejar, pero sus labios fueron aprisionados por un beso, que duro menos de lo que esperaba, ya que el samurai se levanto del piso, acomodándose las ropas, mientras le daba la espalda. El albino lo miro molesto, mientras se sentaba, volviendo a gemir, para oír tras aquel vergonzoso sonido la risa burlesca de Kanda. – ¡Kanda Yuu!... –le llamo con furia, sorprendiéndose al ver a este voltearse, avanzando hacia el, para luego abrazarlo, acorralándolo junto a el tronco enorme de un árbol, besándolo apasionadamente, casi sin dejarlo respirar. –Ah…, Yuu... recién…

-No es eso…-le dijo, cubriendo su boca con un beso, tierno, haciendo que Allen cerrara los ojos disfrutando esa ternura-, en ese momento, saco un chocolate con forma de corazón de uno de sus bolsillos, colocándolo en las manos de Allen mientras le susurraba al oído: -Feliz día… Allen…

El albino lo miro sorprendido, sonrojándose. Era el primer regalo que recibía de Kanda, cuando en realidad no había esperado nada. –Yuu…-susurro, emocionado, mientras este le sonreía, acariciando su rostro.

-Espera, que no es todo…-le aviso, cogiendo un collar que hacia de relicario y tenia una inscripción. Lo cogió de la cintura, poniéndole el collar, para luego apartarse, dejando que este lo viera.

-Yuu… es hermoso…-le dijo, agradecido, mirando el collar, mientras lo abría, viendo una imagen de ambos juntos. Sonrío, deseando poder estar siempre así.

-Mira la parte de atrás…-le dijo en un susurro, apuntando hacia el collar, mientras miraba en otra dirección.

-"Para la persona que robo mi solitario corazón, espero también llenar el tuyo… Te amo."… -Allen se quedo ahí, trabado, mirando aquella inscripción.

-Ah, se que es cursi, ¡¡¡Pero no te rías moyashi!!!-le reprendió un sonrojado y a la vez molesto Kanda, que luego se llevaría una sorpresa al sentir a Allen abrazándolo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía, temblando ligeramente entre sus brazos.

-Gracias... Yuu…-le dijo, sonriendo, alzando el rostro, para darle un beso, un beso dulce. Kanda lo miro con sorpresa, sonriéndole con una mirada de amor, acariciando su mejilla.

-Moyashi… solo tu puedes llorar y sonreír a la vez…, idiota…-le reprendió, abrazándolo, siendo inmediatamente correspondido.

-¡¡¡Yo también te amo Yuu…, gracias!!!

-…No lo agradezcas… solo te estoy recordando… que… mi corazón late por ti… moyashi idiota… -le confeso, sonriéndole dulcemente, mientras lo besaba, sintiendo esas lagrimas de Allen caer sobre sus labios.

-Perdona... yo no te traje nada…-se disculpo Allen, lamentandose el tener que acarrear con las deudas de su maestro, y el haber sido tan descuidado, y no haber…

-¿Cómo que nada?, ¿y este frijol con patas que esta entre mis brazos que es?, ¿Eh…?-le preguntó Kanda, divertido, abrazándolo posesivamente, haciéndolo gemir otra vez por aquella presión.

-¡Yuu!

-… Allen, tú estas conmigo… ese es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar… Solo… quédate… -le pidió en un susurro. El albino le sonrió, secándose las lagrimas, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa suya, tan tierna e infantil.

-Jamás te dejaría… Yuu…-toco aquel relicario, sonriendo- Mi corazón también late por ti…

~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~

Nya, lo sé quedo meloso

XD

Feliz Día de San Valentín,

Y va dedicado a mi Kanda Chi!!!

Happy Valentine!!!


End file.
